Talk:RiverClan
' Archives:' 1, 2, 3 ---- Ripplefrost nodded greeting to Icyclaw as she encountered them. "Hello, we were just about to take a swim." He mewed, gesturing his muzzle towards the river that flowed gently through the clearing, the waves lapping silently at the shore. Ripplefrost tipped forward, his relflection showing in the water. Twitching his whiskers, he motioned to Crabpaw to swim. Smiling, he glanced over at Dawnpaw and Icyclaw. --Ripplefrost Crabpaw let out a small hiss as Ripplefrost informed the others that he was going to swim. He narrowed his eyes bitterly, realizing there was no getting out of it. He took a deep breath, casting one last glance at the others before launching himself into the water. The cool water rushed through his pelt, awakening all of his senses. He shut his eyes for a few moments at first, his body completely submerged. He churned his legs powerfully, forcing his way towards the top of the water until the hot evening sun lit his russet pelt ablaze once more. He swam swiftly, focusing as he kicked his back legs and churned his front, sliding through the river slowly. Eventually he came to the other side, his well toned muscles visible under his soaked pelt. He looked back at the other shore, eyes blazing with anger, laced with triumph. "You are wrong once again, Ripplefrost!" He yowled towards the other side. "I told you I could swim, I just don't like it! I told you that I don't need you to train me! I have other ways." He turned around without waiting for a response, and dashed off further into the territory.-Crabpaw Ripplefrost, who has completely unamused, swished his tail to and fro. His claws curled against the stone pebbles that dotted the shore, he casted his eyes towards Crabpaw. The dark-furred tom flicked his ears as Crabpaw hauled himself out of the water, he watched him dash off. "Huh. I guess he wants to cut short on this lesson." Ripplefrost roused, turning his attention back to Dawnpaw and Icypaw. He leaned over the surface of the water, patiently waiting for the water to calm once more after Crabpaw's rampage. Silver streaks began to enter the river again, and Ripplefrost focused his gaze hard on them. He lift his paw, waiting for the pristine moment. --Ripplefrost "Yay!" Dawnpaw watched excitedly as he slid up onto the shore. She watched Ripplefrost intensely and stalked up to the side next to him. She carefully raised a paw, mimicking his actions very precisely. ~Dawnpaw Crabpaw ran, rejoicing in the wind as it flowed through his pelt, drying it out. He leapt over the roots of a tree before catching the scent of a squirrel. He spotted the small brown rodent a little ways off, and began to charge at it instantly. With no trees anywhere close by, Crabpaw was sure he would easily catch the squirrel. He chased it through the open clearing, the snow that remained crunched under his thundering bounds. He looked up swiftly to see a forest of pine trees coming up, and he realized he would have to catch the squirrel quickly if he hoped to catch it at all. He gave final burst of energy as they came up to the pine forest, and he exploded onto the squirrel. His eyes lit up with triumph as he felt his claws sink into the prey's soft skin, and he quickly killed it with a bite to the neck. He dug a small hole and dropped it inside, before continuing past the pine trees, determined to catch enough to feed his whole clan.-Crabpaw(when I am in another clan's territory, do I roleplay there?) ((Yes)) Ripple.of.mc 01:22, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Icyclaw smiled back at Ripplefrost. "May I... Uh watch the training?" She cocked her head. "I'd like to see..." She pawed the dirt and stared across at Crabpaw as her ran for ShadowClan territory. She leaped to her paws, but Crabpaw was already gone. She sat back down nervously. What would happen? She pushed that thought away.Icyclaw11 (talk) 21:21, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Shadeflame shook his head with a small smile. "No...Not exactly. You want to hook them with your claws, and try to pin it against the bank. Be sure to get a very good grip, fish are quite slippery...Watch closely." The mentor murmured, his pale green gaze returning to the churning water. In a flash, his claw dove into the water, hooking a blue gill before he pinned in against a rock, his claws sinking in even deeper. He halted the dying, flopping fish onto shore with a small nod. Shadeflame's gaze then fell onto Ripplefrost. Where was Crabpaw? "...Hold on, come with me, doesn't look like things went over well." He rose to his paws, approaching Icyclaw and Ripplefrost. "Where's Crabpaw?" The black-and-silver tom asked, his green eyes narrowing in concern. Had something gone wrong? Shadeflame was well-aware of Ripplefrost and his disputes with Crabpaw, he and Otterpaw could hear them from where they had been fishing!Silverstar 22:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost nodded to Icyclaw, but his eyes remained on the water. The ripples in the water casted reflections of the fish's scales. He leaned forward, his gaze growing more intent each breath. His tail whipped with surpirise as he was approached by Shadeflame. Ripplefrost turned his head to the tom, his heart-beat slowing down. "He, uh..." He stammered, annoyance slitting through his veins like a current of churning water. "Crabpaw decided to hunt by himself, he never cooperates with me." Ripplefrost mewed, his ears pricking forward. "I assume he's going to get himself into trouble, I should have followed him." The tabby tom mewed uneasilly, his fur spiking across his chest. --Ripplefrost "You can't let your apprentice run off like that!" Otterpaw squeaked shrilly, full of concern. He lashed his tail as he padded up to Ripplefrost, puffing out his chest. "What if he gets hurt! He isn't that ''old, he's just big!"-Otterpaw "Now!" Dawnpaw screeched and dove her pawinto the water, thrusting very hard. She came up with her first trout, very slick. She Lifted her paw to press on it and broke its back. "I caught my first trout Ripplefrost! I did it!" She held up the young trout proudly before anticipating the news. "Crabpaw, gone?" Dawnpaw shook her head. ((Moth has to pick a dep. before moon-high))--Dawnpaw Ripplefrost turned to Otterpaw, his gaze blunt. "He's fine on his own, he never would have listened to me anyway." He mewed, casting a wistful glance towards Fernstar and Shadeflame. ''At least ''their ''apprentices obeyed them, ''he thought, curling his white-tail tip against the pebbled shore. Ripplefrost whipped his head towards Dawnpaw, distracted by the splashing. His eyes lit with pride and a purr grew in his throat. "How wonderful!" He mewed, standing up on his paws. --Ripplefrost Dawnpaw hurried back to camp, the fish hanging in her jaws. She set it down onto the pile and raced back across the river panting. "Ripplefrost." Dawnpaw licked her paw. "Where's Crabpaw?" She tilted her head curiously.--Dawnpaw "You don't even care!" Otterpaw mewed, looking back and forth between Shadeflame and Ripplefrost. "He could be in trouble. We have to go find him!" Otterpaw decided, giving another quick nod to the other cats before leaping into the water. He swiftly swam to the other side before smelling Crabpaw's musky scent. He pelted forward, running as fast as he could after where the scent lead, pine trees coming into view.-Otterpaw "O-Otterpaw!" Shadeflame began, his eyes widening as he took a few steps forward. "Come back, it's dangerous!" He yowled after his apprentice prepared to race after him. He was only stopped by Puddlesplash, the pale she-cat placing her tail in front of him. "That's ShadowClan land, we need to wait for Ferndstar...I'm sorry."'Silverstar''' 01:15, March 26, 2015 (UTC) "Uh... Be right back..." Icyclaw swam as fast and as hard as she could across the river to the other side. She raced over and crossed into ShadowClan territory.Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:36, March 26, 2015 (UTC) (Wow you guys r baaad. if your 6 month old apprentice runs off you are supposed to chase them. and might is say, the activity drop between 9:30 and 9:45 is rediculous) ((Wait... Its not 9- ooooooh I live in CA you live someplace else.))★Darкsнïne★ 02:04, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Look, White. If Crabpaw (or whoever) was a moon, he would not be an apprentice at all. Plus, Fernstar would notice that. And your impatience is really annoying me. Not all of us are always are on the wiki, constantly updating and responding to roleplays. Remain more calmer and patient, please. Sorry If I sound rude at all.)) Ripple.of.mc 02:17, March 26, 2015 (UTC) (I said 6 months ._. And im sorry, but I just don't see why someone can respond to a message on their wall, but not to a roleplay.) ((Lol, you changed it. Didn't you? Also, when someone puts a message on a wall it alerts the account with a notification and they check it.)) Ripple.of.mc 03:24, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Guys. I am sorry I've not done much today. It is because I have a horrid headache, and typing causes it to feel worse, for some odd reason. So I'm going to go and try to seleep.)) ~Fern Icyclaw dropped Crabpaw at Ripplefrost's paws. "Here." Icyclaw11 (talk) 03:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Alright Fern, no worries.)) Ripplefrost stared agape at the tom, his fur was scarred and ruffled and blood trickled from his chest. "Crabpaw! What happened?" He mewed, his voice stammering with horror. "It's my fault!" He yowled, turning around with a wild expression. "Icyclaw! Dawnpaw, get him to Camp now. Let him see the Medicine Cat immediately." The tom hissed, his fur sticking out from his sides. --Ripplefrost (wow everyone got active again after i went to sleep... ignore icy carrying me, i thrashed out of the gripped and walked myself.) Crabpaw shouldered his way past Ripplefrost, growling at him as he passed. "I faught the Shadowclan leader, probably more than you have ever done." He hissed as he turned back to look at everyone. "And yes, it is your fault." Ripplefrost's eyes were rimmed with disbelief. He lashed his tail, his fur bristling with fury. The tabby-warrior's anxiety washed away and was relished by anger. "Fought the ShadowClan leader?" Ripplefrost's whiskers twitched and he kneaded the ground with his claws, slitting them into the pebbles. He narrowed his eyes at the wound that was on the base of Crabpaw's neck and blinked at his matted dirty fur. "Fool! You could have gotten yourself killed! StarClan's sake, how could a 6-month-old apprentice take on a leader? Are you mouse-brained!?" The tom sneered into his ear, his teeth glistening as he turned to the cats. "Otterpaw, get your brother to Camp and make sure the Medicine Cat sees him." He countered again, his fur prickling with irrigation. --Ripplefrost